DanceDanceRevolution X
This article talks about the PlayStation 2 version, for the Arcade version, click DanceDanceRevolution X (Arcade version). DanceDanceRevolution X, DDR X and X for short, is a music video game released in North America on September 12, 2008 by Konami's American subsidiary Konami Digital Entertainment. Development DanceDanceRevolution X was first accidentally leaked on a catalog by Gamefly, which was discovered by DDR fan "UnknownGamer". Other titles that were leaked were DDR Hottest Party 2 and DDr Universe 3. In a press release, Konami hinted that the game may include classic songs such as Butterfly and Dub-I-Dub to celebrate DDR's 10th anniversary. In the trailer which was later released, Taj He Spitz by DKC Crew, TimeHollow and Poseidon by Naoki underground were confirmed for inclusion. Gameplay Difficulty rating As mentioned, the game uses a new 20-footer rating to better rate the songs. Older songs have also been re-rated to the new system and the public has deemed them acceptable. The highest rating for this mix is an 18, and most of which are Oni charts (Pluto Relinquish Doubles Expert and Oni, however, are both 18 footers). Shock Arrows Shock Arrows are arrows that are to be avoided by the player. They appear as silver colored arrows with lightning and occupy a whole row in a song. The player must avoid them by removing their feet off the arrows panels (they will still trigger even if the player just keeps an arrow pressed). In this game, hitting them results in some loss of life, a temporary moment of stealth and a break in the combo. Avoiding them gives the player an OK and increments the combo by one (in succeeding games, this no longer happens). Xmixes Xmixes, essentially megamixes comprising of certain songs are also available. Just like in 5th Mix, these songs are twice as long as regular songs, consume two stages and only appear on the next to Final Stage (2nd Stage if the stages are set to three). Modes of play Street Master Mode Online Connectivity Unlike past games, which allowed players to use the broadband modem to play with other players online, DDR X offers LAN gameplay which allows nearby connected players to play together. Visuals Unlike the past games, DDR X is mostly urban in style as seen by the logo, the overall theme and even the songlist. Even the announcer (actually a member of Ozomatli), speaks in a different way than Londell Hicks (announcer for 6th Mix to SN2) or Thomas Howard (announcer for 1st to 5th Mix). The dancing stages from DDR Supernova 1 and 2 have been scrapped and replaced with newer stages that don't mix with the arrow colors (especially the "Note" noteskin). In addition, there is also the Screen Filter, which darkens the area where the arrows appear to prevent players from getting too distracted from the FMV backgrounds. Soundtrack Previews Gameday 2008 E3 2008 Reviews Multimedia External links Trivia *Despite the popular opinion that DDR X was the weakest game in the series musical-wise, it's hard to believe that it has the most arcade accurate songlist, with the Japanese version just having a handful or additional songs and focusing more on repeats for the Edit Data feature. *Due to a technical oversight, it is possible to enter the options screen on Street Master Mode. References Category:2008 DDR games Category:Bemani series games Category:DanceDanceRevolution series games Category:Dancing character DDR games Category:EyeToy DDR games Category:Freeze Arrow DDR games Category:LAN multiplayer DDR games Category:Master Mode DDR games Category:Multiplayer DDR games Category:Music video DDR games Category:North American DDR games Category:PlayStation 2 DDR games Category:Point store DDR games Category:Shock Arrow DDR games Category:Training Mode DDR games Category:Article stubs